In the running process of a communication system, the load on the communication system changes due to some factors, for example, the connection of new calls, data stream activation, or change of the wireless environment. If the load on the carrier of the communication system increases to a certain extent, the Quality of Service (QoS) will be reduced, especially the QoS of the low-priority services. In this case, a certain load control measure needs to be taken, for example, reducing the QoS of a User Equipment (UE) in a low-quality wireless environment, or performing forward admission. In this way, the load on the carrier of the communication system is reduced, and the running stability of the communication system is ensured.
The admission method in the prior art primarily exercises control on the total number of timeslots of the communication system. However, after the UE in a low-quality wireless environment accesses the system, the timeslot occupancy ratio of the UE is high, and the total timeslot occupancy ratio of the communication system approaches the threshold, which makes the UE in a high-quality wireless environment unable to access the communication system and reduces the timeslot utilization efficiency of the communication system.